narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odi Bi
Odi B (おぢび, Odibi) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. She is the most recent jinchūriki of he Eight-Tails. Odi is the daughter of the previous Raikage, who sacrificed his life to save Kumogakure from the rampaging beast. Before she became the host of the second strongest beast, Odi B was a child of exceptional talent. Her ferocity and anger symbolized the powerful lightning storms that surround Kumogakure. Other children believed her a monster while their parents lauded her masculine power. But overall, her father supported Odi’s vicious personality in hopes of his daughter eventually blossoming into a powerful shinobi. She exhibited an insane threshold for pain and an unimaginable reservoir of chakra. Elders believed it to be a blessing brought upon by several lines of Kage flowing through her blood. Unfortunately the previous Raikage would lose his opportunity to watch his lotus bloom after an onslaught brought upon by the Eight-Tails. He sacrificed his life defending Kumogakure from both an unstoppable monster and a carefully timed invasion. It was a horrific plot. Luckily, XXX, his successor, managed to repel the invading force long enough for him to successfully seal the beast into the one person he trusted, his daughter. He believed Odi B’s greatest power was her undeniable truth. A heart which burst with power with every beat. She would eventually become a leader capable of uniting the world and taming the rabid beast within. Sadly others lacked the vision her father possessed. While revered as a hero, Odi Bi was ostracized and treated like an animal. They feared that her already chaotic nature would synchronize with the demonic beast, ultimately transforming Odi Bi into a mindless monster meant to wreak havoc on the world. The Raikage tried his hardest to find someone to share her burden but failed continuously. Hostility corrupted the inner realm shared by Odi B and Gyūki. She would spend her nights inside her mental landscape staring at the beast. B claimed Gyūki ruined her life. Her chance of success and becoming a successful shinobi. Meanwhile Gyūki taunted that her lack of skill in shinobi arts and barbaric focus on taijutsu would make it impossible for her to truly follow in her father’s footsteps. He promised to destroy his dream and pounce on the hole in her heart. He lacked such respect for her, Gyūki declared that in several months time, she would see her father once more. B, whose mental fortitude rivaled an oxen, swore that she would sooner kill it. Several years past and the two began to live in relative peacefulness. Gyūki watched Odi train endlessly, preparing for her numerous exams and high ranking missions. Silently, he saw the entire country transform this innocent girl into a weapon. Eventually he started to help her train. His taunts took on a fatherly role. She met Katai during her career as an ANBU operative. Other members refused to work alongside a weapon who could lose control at any second. However Katai proved that he neither feared nor cared for her status. While others were mesmerized by her beauty but afraid of her power, Katai saw her as a human. And together, the two accomplished over several hundred missions. They became inseparable. To the point that they became romantically involved. But kept it secret in fear of the Elder’s potential interference. After an unsuccessful plot orchestrated by the Land of Iron, Katai singlehandedly brought back Odi in perfect health. This declaration of love showed the Raikage that the best person to protect the jinchūriki is the person who’d sacrifice his life for it. And such, the two were married and placed under a special mission. They opened their own Inn and became a taskforce focused on the preservation and protection of Tailed Beast. Meanwhile, Odi’s relationship with the Eight Tails continues to grow into something meaningful. Background The previous Raikage was a man of power, honor and respect. He was somebody who would never look down the smallest creature and controlled his unrivalled strength so that innocent lives were spared from his wrath. This serene power was passed onto his offspring without the peacefulness obtained through decades of constant war. Resulting in the birth of a kunoichi of unimaginable strength and potential who nothing of restraint or limitations. Her tantrums were enough to shake the earth and she was truly an unruly child. Odi B protected her family’s name with ferocity. She sent scores of children to the emergency room and challenged their parents when they arrived to reprimand her… Gyūki had been sealed in a close relative for a relatively long time. The duration Jinchuuriki could wield Gyūki shortened as time progressed. Its violent aura, love of destruction and hatred of humans tormented its host until its poisonous chakra ripped a hole in their heart. Upon which he would pounce on their weakened spirit and force possession over their being. It had occurred several times during the Raikage’s lifetime alone; he knew that there existed not a man who could tame the wild oxen within. It erupted during a crowded celebration, the perfect time to cause chaos and havoc. An ideal condition for those who desired to wreak destruction against humanity as form of an ancient vendetta. But how could the seal weaken to such a degree? The Raikage knew that an outside force had tampered with the fortified sealing method. Jinchuuriki of Gyūki had an expected lifespan when inflicted with the seal. Every cycle the seal would weaken considerably, upon which the Gyūki could use the chance to target his host’s defeated spirit. Upon closer inspection the Raikage revealed that someone had hastened the condition through unknown means. On the distant border, a militia had gathered to attack the distracted Kumogakure; a tactical plan meant to both destroy a village and capture its greatest weapon. But the aggressors hadn’t counted on the power of the Raikage and his men who, lead by his successor, was able to repel their initial advance. Meanwhile the Raikage focused on the greatest threat of all. They had yet to find a suitable host for the rampaging demon whose goal it was to destroy humanity. Additionally, the Raikage knew that weakening the beast enough to seal it would cost him his life. There was only one chance for it to succeed, one shot to save Kumogakure and secure a brighter future. Of all the men who agreed to bear the curse, the Raikage found not one suitable soul who possessed the power to resist the demon’s madness while retaining their own individuality. It was only when he looked towards his home that he realized the meaning of his wife’s final words. The most stubborn hearts are often the strongest, for they will always deny destiny. He knew that her life would become one of hardship and ostracism. That he was essentially damning her to a life of loneliness and judgement. Yet he believed that the love she possessed for herself and the absolute power within could resist even the strongest of deities. And so he engaged Gyūki in a titanic battle before using his own body as the catalyst for a powerful sealing technique. Sacrificing his life, his essence formed the writing that bound Gyūki to Odi Bi. The only other parent she knew had been taken away from her. And although Kumogakure remained undefeated, she could hear the tauntings of the mad demon within. The first months were chaotic. Gyūki cursed her father for foolishly placing such a magnificent demon inside a small child. He promised that the little brat would see her father in a few months and that he would surely send the entire village that he loved so much with her. But Bi withstood his harassment and even returned his banter. She teased Gyūki after every failure, gloating that a demon restrained a little girl should lose their status as a monster. The two entered a period of competitive immaturity. Externally, the young woman was blossoming into a beautiful flower of the mountains. Her body eventually developed and she obtained more womanly features. She caught the eyes of thousands of men and the hatred of even more women. Citizens of Kumogakure utilized her status as a Jinchuuriki to further torment her. Men of Kumogakure were different from that of other shinobi villages. They desired the right to wield Odi Bi as a weapon. They chased after her in hopes of gaining an increase in power and status. To have her under their belt meant that they could eventually succeed politically or in power. Combined with her alluring beauty, her existence was threatened by criminals and horrible organizations who believed that having her stand besides them equaled wielding an unbreakable sword. She became a target for greedy men who desired power. Women and Kunoichi grew with jealousy. How could anyone desire such a monster? Surely they only wished for the young shinobi for power. Could a demon even produce suitable offspring? The silent whispers created a powerful sensation of loneliness. Men only asked about her control over the tailed beast and those who accepted her refused to include her in anything. She lived without a true connection without understanding the sensation of love. The only thing that kept her company was the inner demon within pushing her to kill and murder. Gyūki continued offering to help her massacre Kumogakure before heading their separate ways. But something kept her from accepting his offerings. Perhaps it was the residual chakra of her father floating somewhere within her mental landscape. Or maybe the unimaginable stubbornness she inherited from her mother. Either way, she rejected Gyūki and promised to become a shinobi of exceptional skill. Not to protect Kumogakure but to honor her father’s wish. She would live the remainder of her life without the necessity of men and achieve her own greatness. Bi lacked the ability to perform ninjutsu and nature transformation. Unlike the long lineage of her bloodline, she failed to exhibit any progress in the arts of Ninjutsu or genjutsu. Instead, she possessed a massive reservoir of chakra that was considered unusable. Even without the Gyūki, Bi’s chakra levels had surpassed adults before puberty. And to lack the usage of basic ninja arts was considered an enormous waste. Still, she promised to reach the level of her father without foolish tricks and unnecessary flash. If her enemies could teleport, she would become fast enough to catch them with a jump. And her obscene chakra storage allowed her to refrain from relying on the power of Gyūki. The Eight Tailed Beast, although mildly impressed, spent his time taunting his host in hopes of pushing her over the edge. It wasn’t until an incident where he began to lessen his approach. When not being pursued by greedy men or threatened by horrible women, Bi spent her days training in the rocky areas of the Land of Lightning in order to refrain from attracting too much attention. This was perhaps the only time she was allowed to smile. Where she could be herself without worrying about those around her. It was often a quiet area where only members of her family knew how to access. Suddenly, a gigantic badger’s nest had been disturbed and the mother partook in a ravenous chase after a fellow classmate. She followed his cries and discovered the small shinobi trying to fight back. Even though the beast shadowed the young teenager, he stood bravely and attempted to survive. He fought without fear, launching his swords and shuriken through a mysterious technique. She felt drawn to his struggle and revealed herself. Unfortunately, her monstrous strength was nowhere near enough to defeat the badger and she was nearly pummeled to death. The young shinobi attempted to save her, withstanding numerous beatings while commanding her to run for safety. He knew she was the child of the Raikage and understood the burden she carried. He also reminded her that her mission was greater than his own. He, a simple shinobi, should sacrifice his life for Odi’s survival and destiny. The young woman who normally possessed enough strength to destroy houses lacked the power to leave him in his time of need. Her anger began to burn through her spirit, upon which Gyūki took his opportunity. He pounced on her heart. Albeit at the cost of sanity, she gained an unimaginable boost in power and managed to toss the badger over several miles. They were safe. However Gyūki refused to release control over Odi Bi’s body. He began to invoke his power over her physical being and corrupt her spirit further. She decided that this would be a reasonable price for helping her, resigning the leftovers of her spirit to defeat. Yet the young shinobi refused to allow her to accept defeat. He revealed that he heard all of the rumours and legends spoken by their fellow classmates. He listened to grown shinobi worry and fear her for something that had been beyond her control. And through it all, he knew that she was never the monster they described her as. A monster would never sacrifice their life to save a stranger. Only a human possessed the capability to wield demonic power as a weapon for good. His words held weight in her heart. Bi remembered the meaningful nights with her father. His words echoed throughout her consciousness, reminding the talented shinobi to continue onwards. To give up would mean to fail her father. She never cared what the village thought of her and ignored the ostracism. Bi’s innate power awoken. She subdued Gyūki through sheer willpower. Bi’s hakra transformed into the ropes which pulled Gyūki back into the massive prison inside her mental landscape. Although battered and heavily wounded, the two shinobi managed to survive. Sadly ANBU appeared and secured Bi seconds before the two could actually exchange names and properly introduce themselves to one another. The absurd spike in chakra alerted Kumogakure’s security senses who immediately dispatched several ANBU units; albeit they arrived late due to the troublesome of navigating through the mountains. They knocked out Bi and Katai before using a Genjutsu to erase the memory of the two shinobi; in fear that the complicated emotions would affect the seal left by the previous Raikage. Bi awoke in a hospital bed and was told she had been in a fight. But deep within, her heart knew there was something construed. Her fiery passion and enormous ambition draw deep into the memories that were hidden deep within. The feeling of longing only worsened when she encountered the mysterious shinobi as their careers progressed. Eventually she succeeded in becoming an ANBU of exceptional talent. Her raw power, unreliant on the Tailed Beast, had captured the hearts of many men. They wished to capture her loyalty in hopes of forming a powerful bloodline. After All, the demon was still the Raikage’s daughter; and a beautiful creature at that. On her personal team was the man that intrigued her the most. Even when being courted by shinobi of amazing potential and power, of unrivaled status and ranking, this silent ninja caught her attention. He was the equivalent of a nobody yet possessed enough power, obtained through hardwork and determination, to reach the level of ANBU. And her heart seemed to reach out to him. So she pulled her strings, manipulating the men who would do anything for her, to place them on the same team. They introduced themselves. Katai. Their missions together were successful but different. He was perhaps the first person to actually get to know her. Not because he desired political power or personal strength, but due to an interest in her as a person. Eventually the two began to spend time together outside of duty, their friendship blossoming into a relationship. He seemed not to care for her inner demon, claiming that they are two different beings sharing a single body. It has feelings of its own and so does she. He also overlooked her alluring aura, more infatuated by the traits which gives her reason. Their love was true and undeniable, yet kept hidden in fear of further ostracism. A year later and the two had been dispatched on separate missions. Bi was visited by a strange women who taunted her with memories of that fateful night. She revealed that she belonged to the same sect which released Gyūki previously. She warned Odi Bi of an approaching threat, except they targeted her weakness. This hidden invader was tasked with the mission of stalking Bi and obtaining as much information as possible. She realized that targeting the tailed beast would be foolish in the village. Instead, she offered an irresistible ultimatum. The mission Katai partook in was an elaborate trap compromised by espionage and leaked information. Leave Kumogakure and hand over Gyūki and she’ll send the signal to release him. Resist and they would execute the Kumogakure shinobi. At first, Bi thought it impossible for Katai to actually fall into a trap. But upon the usage of a scrying technique, Odi saw her lover restrained and confined. She accepted the proposal without hesitation. Gyūki protested and attempted to resist, but the seal’s reinforcements proved impossible to resist. After arriving at the meeting place, she was knocked unconscious by a powerful genjutsu. When she awoke, Katai stood over her. His body bloodied and covered in wounds, he was barely conscious. Corpses surrounded them. She recognized them as her previous captors. She picked up her savior and returned to Kumogakure before the enemy's reinforcements arrived. The Raikage, although heavily worried, was extremely happy that the two returned alive. But she also knew that reckless love was the only reason this situation occurred. So she, a former victim of love, made the two promise to forever protect one another. And so, allowed Bi and Katai to marry officially. She also gifted them special task as ANBU operatives. They were in charge of the protection of Kumogakure and any situations relating to Tailed Beast. Internally, Gyūki realized that he had watched this little girl grow into quite the Kunoichi. During their honeymoon, Bi revealed to Katai that she desired to control the inner demon. Katai, supportive of her dream, gathered several strong ANBU and the Raikage herself and formed an extensive plan which would take place on Turtle Island. At the , Odi Bi entered her mind and faced her inner truth. Hatred. Selfishness. Regret. Bi hated her family for forcing her into such a demented path and could never forgive her parents for her damnable life. She regretted her weakness, not possessing enough strength to save Katai and relying on him in certain situations. And wished to erase everything in favor of a more free life. One without ties and responsibility. She envied her classmates and fellow shinobi who lived a normal life. She desired their destiny with an almost evil heart. Although hard to accept, Odi Bi smiled and questioned her inner self. She was well aware of these feelings and had accepted them long before. But as her father would tell her when she spilled her ice cream, what use is there crying over it? This unanswerable question overwhelmed the darkness. And she emerged victorious. Bi entered the temple while the others stood guard. They watched as she confronted Gyūki and offered an irresistible challenge. An unrestricted battle. Victor gains their freedom. Since Odi Bi could never rid her life of the burden that was Gyūki, she decided that an extensive partnership was needed. She released the seal and began their legendary battle. Several nights passed and Katai could hear Bi fighting without a moment's rest. Her monstrous strength was enough to push Gyūki beyond the levels of previous shinobi. Eventually nights transformed into weeks. But the Raikage’s daughter fought onwards with unwavering determination. Although Gyūki could easily erase her from existence, he was intrigued by her spirit. She continued to rise. Battling on so much that Gyūki found himself getting tired. Bi defeated Gyūki, whose simple destructive spirit proved weaker than Bi’s. And such he began to listen to her further, intrigued to what she would actually accomplish. Eventually she emerged from the Chakra Isolation Chamber surrounded by Jinchuuriki transformation she had trouble accessing before. Although in full control, she revealed that she could only tap into a limited amount of power. But Katai was nonetheless supportive. He promised to help her continue and even asked to speak with Gyūki himself. Over the course of several months, the three of them continued training; with Gyūki and Katai becoming quite the friends. Soon, curiousness and more humanlike emotions replaced Gyūki’s violent tendencies. He transformed into a father figure for Bi, helping her train so that her body could better control the immense chakra and withstand its unimaginable pressure. Soon he became accustomed to helping Bi, who told Gyūki that she never saw him as a weapon. She admitted that although afraid of him, she saw Gyūki as another prisoner of her humanity’s reckless nature. And as the product of her father’s foolish choice, Gyūki was more of a sibling to her than her actual siblings. Bi and Katai founded an Inn in Kumogakure in order to establish a normal life. The Inn is actually brought under the name of Bi, Katai and Gyūki, after the two establishing Gyūki as a member of their unique family. When off duty, the two live their life as simple innkeepers who desire to protect their home from evil. However, both retain their dream of obtaining enough power to truly protect their future together. Personality Appearance Abilities Odi Bi is considered one of Kumogakure’s more considerable shinobi. When brought up in topic, her place in terms of strongest is never too far away from her father’s. Tee has stated that should something ever occur to her, Bi or Katai would be likely replacements as Raikage. Others have compared her to several Raikage of the past. Despite being the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails, Bi’s power is almost completely comprised of her own willpower and inner might. She has recently just started training to master the Hachibi, possessing fearful strength from years before. Katai claims that should Bi desire the destruction of Kumogakure, she could easily take out several hundred shinobi using her strength alone. TBC…. Jinchūriki Transformations B is a jinchūriki of Gyūki, and is currently training to obtain complete control of her tailed beast as well as reaching perfect synergy between the two beings. Although Gyūki despises humanity and desires to rampage violently throughout the village, B’s ambition and passion reminds him of the previous Raikage who defeated him in battle as well as his own creator. Her resolve to reach a certain level, regardless of her previous failures, proved extremely intriguing. After several years of resistance and months of direct training, Bi revealed that she never saw Gyūki as a weapon. She also despised how others saw him as nothing more than a mass of chakra. Gyūki remembered overhearing Bi speaking with Katai, that she regards him as a living creature who deserves freedom. Eventually, this feeling reached Gyūki’s heart and he realized that she never truly relied on him for power. Alongside her husband, Katai, the two actually respected Gyūki as an individual. And so he decided to work in tandem with Bi. Although their synchronization should be perfect, Bi lacks the physical strength to completely withhold the raw power. Transformations are as damaging on her, worsening with the amount of power being released. The destruction of her skin and boiling of blood during version 2 leaves horrific scarring which require extensive healing. Regardless, Bi is able to achieve several different transformations and invoke a full Tailed Beast Cloak willingly. She can also draw upon the massive chakra source that is Gyūki. Bi can easily invoke her Version 1 transformation which exponentially enhances her physical capabilities. Initially, Version 1 stemmed from Gyūki’s own chakra and thus carried the adverse effects of relying on a Tailed Beast. The corroding nature of its chakra burned everything it contacted and caused extensive harm to Bi’s own body. She noted that it felt as if she was on fire and even submerged completely in lava. In moments of anger and frustration, the crimson cloak implanted physical discomfort into her friends and allies. A powerful addition of her Version 1 transformation was her cloak’s ability to act with a certain level of consciousness. It transformed single battles into cooperative teamwork where she gained a numerical advantage. After extensive training, Bi gained an unrivaled control over the Version 1 transformation; describing it as an extension of her own body. She draws upon her own large chakra reservoir to form the shroud. Also, her relationship with Gyūki removes the harmful disadvantages of her shroud, allowing her to remain in this form for indefinite periods. However, the shroud is still able to act upon a different consciousness due to Bi learning to plant commands into the chakra itself. She is extremely comfortable in the Version 1 transformation, referring to it as a subconscious effort at this point. She is often seen in this form seconds after a threat appears, drawing the shroud to offer extensive protection from considerable damage. The shroud’s chakra provides an exponential boost to her already monstrous power, reaching levels which rival that of a miniature tailed beast. Katai states that he once watched her charge through a mountain after a goat stole her jewelry. Also, the malleable nature of the chakra allows her to form additional limbs and appendages for a variety of defensive, offensive and supportive purposes. She can use these appendages to aide in combat or cover different ranges of damage. The tails serve as a multiplier for the amplification of her power, with a full eight tailed cloak allowing her to stand against jinchūriki who accessed their Tailed Beast Mode. In this state, she becomes a charging tank who could match if not surpass the Raikage in terms of power. Katai has stated that no one stands a chance against her in this form. Bi is currently training her body to access the version 2 transformation without consequences. The heavy pressure of such condensed, raw chakra, often causes her body extreme harm. If not for the positive relationship between Bi and Gyūki, she would have succumbed to madness. Essentially, Bi can only enter this form for a specific period of time before she eventually shortens her lifespan and cause extensive damage to her body. The corrosiveness of the chakra burns through his skin and gains a darkened hue from her blood. In this form she retains her voluptuous figure but gains a ram-like skeleton which wraps around different parts of her body, with its horned skeleton surrounding either her hand or head, depending on the situation. Although she loses her ability to speak, she is able to distinguish enemy and friend. In Version 2, she gains an even greater increase in strength, speed and chakra that surpasses the strongest humans. So much so, it is rare that an opponent could hope to capture her through sheer power alone. It is only through trickery that a Version 2 Bi will fall defeated. She retains her use of chakra arms, albeit with an increase in its corrosive nature; they have evaporated entire lakes and dispelled several powerful water techniques. The personal shroud wraps around her body and forms an incredible defense. Surprisingly, Bi has considerable control over her partial transformation. Without the corrosiveness and heavy nature of Gyuuki’s chakra, she is able to easily transform various parts of her body into the Tailed Beast’s appendage. While this lacks actual physical enhancement, the incredible size of the beast’s limbs often grants an increase in physical and destructive power. However, it lacks the synergetic relationship between her physical boost that her previous transformations possess. It is simply the ability to use additional appendages to increase productivity. The ability to interact with her environment allows her to amplify her usefulness in various situations. These appendages are akin to her natural limbs, allowing for subconscious control. She is known to transform her limbs into tentacles, form horns or create all eight tails on her back for a variety of purposes. The appendages resemble Gyūki’s actual limbs in terms of color and composition. However, she is able to manipulate the size in order to better combat situations. Unfortunately, Bi is unable to willingly enter the Tailed Beast Mode that various other Jinchuuriki have gained control over. Although the two have a positive relationship, there is still a sliver of distrust between the two. Gyūki often threatens to overwhelm her body and obtain freedom, causing Bi to refrain from entering the full transformation. Although the seal has a failsafe method which will forcibly force Gyūki into her body, invoking the Full Transformation weakens the seal tremendously. However there are situations where Bi will enter the Tailed Beast Mode under a mutual agreement; usually when both of their lives are at stake. Bi’s Tailed Beast Mode is considered a powerful form forbidden to use within Kumogakure. She gains monstrous strength and the ability to conjure tornadoes with her tails. Through careful chakra control, Bi also possesses the access to utilizing the ultimate technique of Jinchuuriki, the Tailed Beast Ball. She is still training to actually gain control over this technique, using it only when Gyūki has control over her body. Chakra and Physical Prowess Scientist of Kumogakure have studied Bi and noted that her abnormal chakra is a mutation brought upon by an incredibly long line of exceptional shinobi. Her massive chakra reserves are naturally strong, rivalling that of her fathers as a teenager and possesses a trusting sensation. Bi’s immense reservoir actually made her the perfect host for Gyūki, who noted that she possessed enough chakra to preserve the seal without external assistance. Katai jokes that it is impossible for him to actually complete stealth based missions alongside Bi, for sensors locate the team from a considerable distance. Her levels of chakra allowed her to fight Gyūki endlessly for several weeks without rest and proved strong enough to resist his taunts. During the first incident where she lost control, she was able to regain her consciousness through sheer force of will. Without talent in Nature Transformation and other forms of Ninjutsu, Odi Bi relied on her physical might. She practiced endlessly in her family’s sacred training ground in order to increase her skillset. She used gigantic stone formations and boulders as weights and assured that her body would compress the muscle to keep her voluptuous figure. She trained endlessly, increasing the weight daily but also resting enough for her body to grow rapidly. The enhanced healing factor of Jinchuuriki allowed her to push her body beyond human limits and cause greater muscle destruction which was followed by an almost immediate regeneration. Thus her muscles were recreated stronger at a speed which greatly surpassed normal humans. Bi’s physical attributes have always dwarfed adults. She could outrun her sensei and defeat shinobi in their prime in hand to hand combat. Her raw speed eventually rivaled that chakra enhanced movements. She excelled through the shinobi academy and utterly destroyed her enemies. Her strikes can kill an opponent or cause irreversible damage to their body. She can achieve feats through raw strength and durability that others require chakra to accomplish. The collateral damage caused by her strength is troublesome, as she often destroys the battlefield through chaotic attacks. Bi accomplished a feat which is reminiscent to inventing something that has already been invented through applying a similar to theory. She realized that she lacked the power to perform different ninjutsu and nature transformation. She decided to focus upon mastering her physical attributes, pushing them beyond human limitations. Bi noticed that several shinobi could perform blast by controlling their chakra and releasing it from a focal point. The resulting blast proved catastrophic when applied correctly. Bi realized that she could perform a similar feat by using her limbs as the focal point. She decided to circulate her chakra through her body and release it in an explosive force at a specific point of contact, essentially enhancing the concussive power expelled from her muscles. Utilizing her massive chakra reserves, her physical attacks become that of an endless barrage of concussive explosions being slammed into the target. A single punch releases numerous ripples that could pulverize several houses. With her normal strength able to bring down a temple with a single finger, the application of chakra transforms her into a monster capable of causing catastrophic damage. The massive reservoir of chakra granted by her natural traits and Gyūki allows her to recklessly fight without the necessity of refueling. Unfortunately, her poor chakra control makes it that she uses her chakra enhanced strength inefficiently. She is simply firing her chakra in the form of a cannon, without actually monitoring its usage. This is a negative trait of her unnatural reservoirs. The rarity of an opponent outlasting Bi in combat causes her to lack the fear of running out of chakra. And such, she is at a disadvantage against enemies with specific techniques that overpower her chakra reserves. Taijutsu Odi Bi is a impromptu master of taijutsu. She neither practices a specific discipline or has knowledge of a particular style. Her form of taijutsu is similar to that of a street fighter who relies on strength and hard strikes to obliterate her opponents. She achieved her level of Taijutsu through grueling training regimes and constant bombardment of attacks. Bi constantly places herself in dangerous situations in order to engrave experience into her muscles. Her senses absorb different information inputs and registers them into a specific situation alongside suitable reactions. She uses Kumogakure techniques which are considered by many brutal and primal yet extremely damaging. Her strength and speed, even without chakra application, is considered monstrous by many. Katai called her a demon on various occasions. She can intercept attacks from lightning release users and has shown quite the challenge to masters of the Body Flicker Technique. She utilizes her massive strength to destroy the battlefield, thus making it difficult to successfully maneuver. Bi has a humorously low tolerance for alcohol. However, while watching her stutter and trip over various objects is quite entertaining, Katai has noted that she becomes extremely dangerous while under the influence. She has accessed to Drunken Fist style, perhaps the only discipline she follows completely. When drinking, she enters an unpredictable, chaotic trance where she loses the ability to distinguish friend or foe. Her strikes are without constraints and her already deadly strength is amplified by a desire for destruction. Against her opponents, she will skillfully evade and break apart their weaknesses strike after strike. Even Gyūki fears Bi when she enters this chaotic trance. She becomes attracted to the thrill of death and chases the enemy across country borders. In confined areas, Bi’s level of collateral damage is enough to place several shops and inns out of business for an indefinite period of time. A powerful addition to her usage of taijutsu is an amazing level of muscle memory. Thousands of different combat situations and experiences are engraved inside her muscles. Bi compares it to registering a specific response to a particular external condition. Her body registers the sensory input and already knows the proper reaction. So much so, she is able to fight unconscious or while asleep. She has been ambushed while asleep and successfully evaded every attack, awakening to the situation in a daze of confusion. The ability to remove her consciousness from combat combines with her already impressive reaction time, which is several levels above the average shinobi. Together, the time it takes for her body to register and respond is nigh instantaneously. Onlookers have compared her to wielders of special . The lack of a disciplined fighting style is circumvented by the ability to react to a situation with such speed. That she is capable of continuing to adopt, improvise, and improve her movements. A continuous battle will usually end in victory. Intelligence Trivia *Odi Bi's name means "Honorable road to beauty", a phrase which represents her attempt at reaching a particular point in both power and allure. However it is also a play on the hip hop nature of Kumogakure, Hachibi jinchuuriki in particular. While Killer Bee is a reference to the Wu Tang Clan, Odi Bi's name is a play on one of the founding fathers of the Wu Tang Clan, ODB.